The Women of Wrestling Take Over NWATNA
by Ravensgurl41
Summary: NWA-TNA woman wrestles join the NWA-TNA Oc. Chapter 3 is up! Along with Raven, The Gathering, AMW, AJ Styles, and many more for NWA-TNA wrestling
1. A Suprise for Jarrett, Callis and Russo

****

Title: The Women of Wrestling Take Over NWA-TNA 

Author: Cat Lea Ravensgurl41@aol.com

Rating: R for many reasons most of which is because I like to write R rated stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers or any thing else for that fact. I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that. But at least I have fun doing it and if someone wants to sue be my guess because at least then some one will have to read this. Plus being I don't own anything they won't get anything. But they will be spending money and it will mean that they read my story.

Author Notes: This is just another one of the ones I plan on writing about the NWA-TNA guys. I am writing this story because I am tried of seeing that the only women in the NWA-TNA are cage dancers or the couple Valet/Girl Friends. As my 12 yr. old Daughter who some day wants to be a wrestler and not a Diva says they need to show that women can wrestle too and not just act dumb or sexy to get a paycheck. As of right now the wrestler of the NWA-TNA are my newest obsessions, thanks to SpyElf, Hearts Desire, RavensEnigma, Sweet-Steffie and a few other Great Authors who have wrote about them. And the fact that my Cable Company finally gets NWA-TNA. This is going to be one of a handful of stories I do about Wrestlers from the NWA-TNA. I needed a change in hopes of breaking my writer's block so that I can come back to work on my Big Guy's stories. So please Read and Review. And if you want to check out these guys go to www.nwatna.com.

Chapter One 

Big Surprise for Russo, Callis and Jarrett

* Don Callis and Jeff Jarrett are both sitting in Jeff's office laughing over the last fast one that they had pulled on AJ Styles. How once again they screwed him out of a chance at the Heavy weight belt. When all of a sudden the door to the office burst open and in walk Erik Watts followed closely behind by Vince Russo. Jarrett and Callis both stop laughing and turn to the other two men. *

Jarrett: What the hell do you want now Watts? And who the fuck said that you could come into my office Russo? 

Callis: If this is about Style we were straight up in that match last night. It's not our fault that AJ blew his chance at the gold for awhile.

Watts: Like hell you were Callis but that isn't why I'm here. Matter of fact I am sent here by the board. And Russo is here so that this way I only have to tell you all once that the board has come to a few decisions that will be affecting the NWA-TNA over the next couple of months. And all three of you gentlemen too.

Jarrett: Oh really Watts and what the hell would that be?

Watts: As of tonight's show there will be another person added to the management roster.

Callis: Like hell there will be. I wasn't consulted on this matter. And I am the TNA Management Consultant.

Watts: No Don you were not consulted on this matter. Nor were Jarrett, Russo or even myself.

Russo: Then what the hell is going on Erik?

Watts: Well Russo to tell you the truth I'm not sure. The only thing that I was told is that to be prepared for an announcement sometime in tonight's broadcast. 

Jarrett: What the hell kind of a broadcast?

Watts: Gentlemen I was only told that I was to let the three of you know that sometime to night one of the part owners of the NWA-TNA would be out to tell us and the fans what was happening.

Callis: God damn it why does the board have to mess with something that they know nothing at all about? And Watts you don't really expect us to believe that you know nothing at all about this do you?

* Watts gives Callis a shit ass-eating grin and shrugs his shoulders. *

Watts: Believe what ever the hell you want Callis but all I was total is be prepared for a big change.

Jarrett: Fuck isn't it bad enough that they let Russo buy out a portion of the stock when the old man died. 

Russo: Fuck yourself Jarrett because there is no way that you are getting rid of me.

Jarrett: No we will just see about that Russo the year isn't up yet.

Russo: So you still think that you can get rid of me within a year do you Jarrett? And that I will have to then sell you my share of the stock?

Jarrett: Hell yeah. Just wait and see Vince just wait and see.

* Russo and Jarrett just stare at each other. Callis just stands back watching till Watts clears his throat. *

Jarrett: Something else Erik?

Watts: Yeah as a matter of fact there is Jarrett. The board also said that we were to expect some new wrestlers to be starting this week too.

Callis: What the fuck who the hell hired them? You Watts?

Watts: No not me. The board and the New Director of Wrestlers hired them.

Callis: And just who and what the hell is that? 

Watts: Well Don I would suppose that, that would be who the announcement tonight will be about. 

Jarrett: How many wrestlers did they hire? And don't give us any bullshit that you don't know Erik.

* Watts and Jarrett stare at each other for a moment before Watts's grins and starts to laugh. *

Watts: All right Jarrett I guess that the board wouldn't mind me telling you this. They have hired a total of ten new people or I guess that it would be eleven if you counted the New Director of Wrestlers. And Gentlemen there isn't a damn thing any of us can do about this because the board has the majority owners approval. 

Jarrett: So you are saying that we just have to live with it?

Watts: Live with it or quit. And that Gentlemen is a direct quote from the head of the Board. Oh and it is being passed down from the majority owner. 

* Callis and Russo both let out a soft whistle. Jarrett just shakes his head and Watts just stands there smiling. *

Russo: So Watts how the hell are we going to know when this announcement is going to be made?

Watts: Well Vince they said that we would know when we are supposed to know. 

Callis: What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

Watts: You're guess is as good as mine is. 

* Jarrett who has been fairly quiet finally speaks up. *

Jarrett: And when do we get to meet the new wrestlers?

Watts: That easy we all get to meet them tomorrow morning at a meeting that is being call for here at ten am shape. Matter of fact all wrestlers are to be here in less on the injured list. 

Russo: So then are we to assume that some of these new ones are going to be added to our guy's story lines and feuds?

Watts: Yes Russo some of them will while others will have story lines of their own.

Russo: Do any of them get to go for the shot of the Heavy Weight belt?

* Russo say's this while glaring at Jarrett. *

Watts: I'm sure that some of them will in time. But not before Raven and AJ both get their chances at it first. Oh and Jarrett Raven and AJ both will get shots at it I guarantee it.

* Jarrett starts to laugh and then glances over at Callis who is smiling broadly. *

Jarrett: Well we will see about that Erik but in Ravens case he has enough on his plate right now with just trying to keep the members of his little following out of harms way.

Watts: I would be very careful if I were you Jarrett especially with messing around with the Birdman's baby birds. You have seen what he does when someone messes with his people. Or have you forgotten what he did to you when you went and messed with his a few members of his flock back in the days of the ECW?

* Jarrett turns a little pale. *

Russo: Plus even if you do cause Raven not to get his shot at you and that gold there is always AJ too.

Jarrett: Raven will be his own trouble before long you will see. As for AJ will we will just have to wait and see what happens?

Watts & Russo: Yes we will wait and see about both of them.

* With that said Watts turns and walks out of the room leaving the other three standing there staring at each other. After a few seconds Jarrett stands up and points his finger out the door the same way that Watts went. *

Jarrett: Now Russo you can get the hell out of my office too.

Russo: With pleasure.

* Russo turns and walks out of the room. Callis get up and closes the office door and then sits back down. He looks over at Jarrett. *

Callis: So now what the hell do we do?

Jarrett: Hell if I fucking know. I guess that we will find that out sometime tonight. Let's just hope that this guy is someone we can get on our side. Because if he lands on Russo side we are screwed. 

Callis: Or Watts?

Jarrett: Yeah or Watts.

Callis: And what about these wrestlers?

Jarrett: Well before we pass any judgment on them lets see just who they are and what kind of talent they have. Maybe there will be one or two that we can us.

Callis: All right. Well I am going to go and get ready for tonight then if you don't need me?

Jarrett: No go ahead and go get ready because I have to be doing the same in a few minutes too.

Callis: All right if you need me call.

Jarrett: I will.

* Callis stands up and walks out of the office. Jarrett leans back in his chair putting his feet up on his desk. A slow smiles starts to cross his face as he sits there. *

****

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. There was more to this Chapter of the story but for reason it won't up load all as one so the rest will be chapter two. Sorry Steffie I know what you want is in the next chapter but it should be up too by the time you read this one. Plus at least I finally got this up and running.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41


	2. The Surprise Continues

****

Author Notes: This chapter is for Sweet-Steffie. Sorry it took so long in coming. Hope that it meets to your approval. And to all my other friends next one or two up will be the unveiling of the woman of wrestling so please keep reading. Please everyone who reads take a moment and Review. My Muses need it for their egos. This chapter has swearing and violence in it. So don't say I didn't warn. But then that is why I rated it R.

Chapter Two

The Surprise Continue

* A half hour before the show was to start and forty-five minutes after the crowd has started to file in a few wrestlers were in the hallway joking around. When all of a sudden Kid Kash comes storming out of one of the dressing room swearing followed close behind by a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and eyes. A few of the people know who she is because they have gone to her for her expertise. She is wearing black leather pants and a long sleeve white blouse. She is about 5ft. 5in. She is Soraya Beck. She grabs Kid Kash by the wrist and swings him around so that he is looking at her. Everyone stops what they are doing to watch what is going down between them. * 

Kash I fuck should have known that you were going to some how be on her fucking side. in there.

Soraya: Hey I never told you any different then it always was.

Kash: Right all of you fucking whore bitches have to stick together right.

Soraya: Grow the hells up Kash and quit being a fucking cry baby little wimp. Maybe if you thought with this head for once.

* Soraya reaches out and taps him in the head. * 

Soraya: Instead of this one Trinity wouldn't be sick of your bull shit. 

* As she says this she reaches down and grabs Kash between the legs. He grabs her hand away and then pushes her up against the wall right next to where Scott Hall has been leaning on the wall with Raven watching. He has never seen her before but can't take his eyes off of her. Raven sees this and smiles. She quickly reaches up and grabs Kash left wrist and with out much effort she reverses the hold he had on her. Now he is up against the wall. *

Soraya: You know what little boy if you ever touch me like that again I will so fucking make sure that I hit you so hard in the balls that you will hear fucking bells in your ears for weeks.

Kash: Try it bitch and I will make sure that I put such a hurt on you that you will feel it for a good long time. And I don't give a fuck that you aren't a wrestler either.

Soraya: Oh really you know what little boy I think I could out wrestle you any time? But I don't know how the hell you are going to do that to me with you balls on fire.

* Before Kash can even respond Soraya has reached down and given his balls a good hard squeeze. This brings a scream for Kash and moan from most of the guys standing around. Scott and Raven look at each other knowing that all hell is going to break out. Soraya smiles into Kash's face. *

Soraya: Now little boy what were you saying.

* After a few seconds of Kash breathing hard and swearing under his breath softly he gets some sense back in his head so that he can talk. But his balls are still on fire just like Soraya had promise. 

Kash: You fucking bitch. I am so going to fucking hurt you.

* Kash brings up his fist to punch her in the face but she is faster then him and brings her own fist up and catches him right in the stomach. This causes him to grab his stomach with a groan. Soraya goes to punch him again but before she can Scott Hall has moved forward and has grabbed Soraya around the waist and swings her and himself into the locker room that he had come out of. Scott slams the door shut with his foot while still holding her against his chest. Soraya has a quick look of lost on her face as she feels something but tries to deny it. At the same time Raven reaches out grabs Kash by the arm before he has had a chance to turn to follow them into the locker room. This causes Kash to turn around and punch at Raven landing one to Raven's chin. Raven grins at Kash and then knocks him off his feet and on to his ass causing him too look up at Raven. Raven stands over him doing his Raven crucifies and then states on sentence. *

Raven: Quoth the Raven Kash "Nevermore"

* Raven then turns and puts his back to the closed door daring anyone to try and pass him. Legend who has been watching from down the hall comes down and picks Kid Kash up off the floor. They glare at Raven but heads on off down the hallway without another word. Meanwhile in the locker room after a second Soraya tries to pull out of Scott's arms so he quickly turns and slams her up against the wall next to the door. She looks up and into his eyes. *

Hall: Lady that was a really fucking dumb move you pulled out there. I don't know if you know this but he could have taken your damn head off if he had wanted too.

* Soraya looks over at Scott with interest. She doesn't know who he is but finds it almost amusing that he would try and save her. She then gets made at herself for felling this way. She knows that all of these wrestlers are big dumb jocks and jackasses to boot. But... *

Hall Hell you are lucky I was there to save you. 

* Soraya gets a strange look on her face when he says this. Soraya places an innocent if not I'm a dumb woman look on her face. Hall takes one look into her eyes and melts. *

Soraya: You don't think I could have handled myself with him?

Hall: Hell no little girl. Heck I bet that Kash would have eaten you up and spit you out before leaving. 

Soraya: Really god then I guess that I was so lucky that you were there to save me.

* Soraya forges a look of gratefulness into her eyes. *

Soraya: I guess that I owe you something for taking care of me. Mr....

Hall: Hall. Scott Hall. Miss...

Soraya: Ms. Soraya Beck.

* They shake hands. *

Soraya: Now back to what I owe you for interfering and saving my life? I do so owe you don't I Mr. Hall.

Hall: Yeah I guess that you do. 

Soraya: Well now what exactly do I owe you?

* Scott gets a grin on his face. Soraya gets a wicked look in her eyes, Scott slowly moves in and takes he lips in a hot searing kiss. Unlike any that Soraya has ever had the pleasure of having. Scott deepens the kiss, which almost make Soraya forget what she owes Scott for interfering between her and Kash. Scott is so into the kiss that he doesn't feel Soraya shift her weight into it is too late for him to do anything about it. She swiftly brings her knee up and buries it into his groin. This causes him howl out in pain grabbing him self and bending over releasing her. She pushes him back hard causing him to land on his ass where he stays holding himself and trying to catch his breath. She then bends down into his face. *

Soraya: Next time Mr. Hall I believe that you should just mind your own damn business and stay the fuck out of mine. Because as you can see I don't need some egotistical dumb air head of a jackass of a jock saving my ass. I can and have taken care of myself just fine for many years now. And who know that someday you might just need me to save your ass from some hot head wrestler.

* Scott looks up at her pissed off. He growls at her. *

Hall: Yeah lady like that is ever going to happen. 

* She smiles down at him and into his deeply intense brown eyes. As much as she would love to stay mad at him she is having a hard time doing it. He notices the uncertainty in her eyes and smile up at her. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't pissed any more. This cause her to quickly turn and grab the door handle swinging it opens so that she can make an exit from the room. As she does this she runs into the back of Raven who is still standing there. He turns and she pushes him out of her way and then rushes down the hallway. Raven glances at her retreating back and then into the locker room where Scott is still sitting on the floor holding his privates. Raven smiles in at Scott who gives him the finger and then slams the door shut with his foot. This causes Raven to start to laugh hysterically as he turns and heads for the Raven Lair. Something tells him that his friend's troubles are just being. Hell something in the air tonight gives him a feeling that maybe they all have trouble heading their way. * 

****

Author Notes: Sorry Steffie but decided that the chapter that you wanted should really be two chapters. So here is the first one and the next one will be coming soon. And to all the other watch the next couple for what you are looking for. Once more Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of it. Hope that no one is disappointed with it and I no it's going slow but I promise it will pick up in a few chapters.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41


	3. Kicking Russo A and Meeting the Women

****

Author Notes: This chapter is for Sweet-Steffie you finally get to kick Russo ass. All ladies will be introduced in this chapter but only quickly. Sorry it took so long in coming but did a lot of major writing on paper and had to type them all on my computer because I want to up date everything at once. Hope that it meets to your approval if not let me know. Please everyone who reads take a moment and Review. My Muses need it for their egos. This chapter has swearing and violence in it. So don't say I didn't warn. But then that is why I rated it R.

Chapter Three

Kicking Russo Ass & Meeting the Women 

*The show at the Asylum has been going on for almost an hour and a half and still the big bosses have not shown up. There was no sign of the new Director of Wrestlers around either. This was making Jeff Jarrett, Don Callis, and Vince Russo all very nervous. Erik Watts had disappeared a short while after the show had begun. Even his girl friend Goldilocks didn't know where he was. So this really wasn't helping the others threes nerves any either. Vince Russo was down at ring side why Scott Hall and Sinn where in the ring having a match. Sinn was Russo client and was not having a good day because Scott Hall had the upper hand through out most of the match. It even looked as if Scott was going to win when all of a sudden Sinn's partner Slash comes running down the ramp heading for the ring. He tries to get up and into the ring. The ref runs over there and goes to stop him which gives Russo the perfect opportunity to come up on the apron with a chair. Scott never saw it coming till it met with the back of his head. He went down and Russo dropped the chair. Sinn covered him and got the three count and winning the match. Before Scott could prepare himself there were an on slaughter of kicks and punches coming from Russo, Sinn and Slash. Scott did his best but was losing ground with every second. All of a sudden Soraya Beck who was watching from the back behind the curtain comes running down the ramp stopping long enough to grab a chair. She then slides into the ring hitting Sinn with it. He goes down and then rolls out holding his head. Slash is next to feel her chair crashing into his back. He goes down just as Scott comes up. Scott clotheslines him right over the top rope and into Sinn who was standing there. Scott then turns to find Russo backed up into a corner while Soraya is wielding the chair in his face. Scott looks at her with a raised eyebrow asking her with out words why. She just shrugs her shoulders at him. She then looks back at him with an all most cold stare. Russo notices that neither one is watching him and goes to take this opportunity to grab her chair and try and hit her with it. Hell he can't even figure out why Soraya Beck the companies Sex Therapist would even be out here. Especially messing in one of his matches. But the crowd of fans where loving it. He goes to hit her but before he can she kicks her foot out brings him down onto his ass. She then grabs his arm and does an arm bar on him. She goes from there to a combination of wrestling moves from a cross face to a hurricane that has her flipping him and throwing him in the air and across the ring. Scott who is still in the ring takes a step back and just watches with an amused look in his eyes. He is thinking that maybe he should have let her kick Kid Kash's ass earlier. He is still wonder why she saved his ass to begin with. She was now standing over a downed Vince Russo. She then calls for a Mic and is handed one. After a second the cheering for her taking out Russo stops. So she can begin to talk. *

Soraya: Well first of all I hope that everyone enjoyed that as much as I did. You see I have wanted to kick Vince Russo ass for years. 

*The crowd went wild because most of them hate Vince Russo almost as much as she did. But she was sure not for the same reason. Reasons which one-day she would reveal but not today. *

Soraya: Good and now on to the next part of business. If I could please see Erik Watts, Jeff Jarrett and Don Callis out here in the ring right now. Please.

* Jeff and Don who had been watching her from the back loved what she had done to Russo but wasn't sure why she had done it. But they where not to happy that she wanted to see them out in the ring. For some reason they made their way to the ring quickly any way. Erik Watts who was actually been hanging out well hidden from sight quickly made his way to the ring with a smile on his face. He got in the ring and smiled at Scott and then again at Soraya who was smiling back. Jarrett and Callis made their way to the ring grabbing a Mic and eyeing Scott as they got into the ring. Jeff goes to speak but is cut off by Soraya. *

Jarrett: Just who in the hell...

Soraya: Jarrett I will talk first because this way all of your questions will get answered. Including just who the hell I think that I am.

* This makes the crowd laugh. *

Soraya: First of all I am Soraya Beck.

Jarrett: Yeah that I already know.

Soraya: Yes Jeff you all know but the fans do not. Now Erik Watts I know that you were supposed to tell them that the board and owners of the NWA-TNA had hired a Director of Wrestlers correct?

Watts: Yes I was told to tell them just that.

Soraya: Did you do it?

Watts: Yes I have about two hours before the show.

Soraya: Good because Gentlemen and fans that Director of Wrestlers is me.

*Russo who is still on the ground moans. Jarrett and Callis faces give away that they don't believe it. And Watts is standing there smiling. *

Russo: No fucking way would they hire you.

Soraya: Why not Russo because I'm a Sex Therapist?

Russo: No because you're a woman. Women are only eye candies around here at the NWA-TNA. This isn't the WWE with its divas.

Soraya: That is true but as of tonight that will be changing. Because as Erik Watts will tell you not only did the board hire me as Director of Wrestling but they also sold me a part of the company. Matter of fact a bigger piece of the company then you own Vince. So see Russo you don't just work for Jarrett and the Board you now also work for me. 

*She gives him a moment for this information to sink in. She then smiles sweetly at him. Jarrett and Callis shot each other look that say no way. *

Soraya: And yes Jarrett I do own the same size chunk as you do.

*Jarrett gets a pissed off look on his face. Russo get all red in the face. Callis and Jarrett aren't happy either. They realize that she was the one that the board let buy the old man shares when he died. She looks around at the five men standing in the ring and smiles. She then looks directly up at Scott who is standing there leaning on the ropes with a smirk on his face. She can't help but to smile at him. *

Soraya: Right Erik?

Watts: Yes gentlemen she is telling the truth. She was hired, as the new Director of Wrestling or DOW as the Board likes to call her. Plus Russo she does own more of the company then Callis, you or myself does. And she does own as much as Jarrett. Soraya should you tell them now what you have been doing since last week when you where hired?

Soraya: I don't know Erik what do you think? I mean you are the Director of Authority around here? Should I or should I make them sweat?

*Watts laughs and looks at Jeff who looks as if he is going to explode at any second. Callis is trying to calm him down some, which isn't working. Plus he is just as pissed that the board would do something like this. *

Watts: I think you should make them all sweat for awhile.

Jarrett: Fuck you Watts. I don't know what the hell you think you are doing but if something is going on then you better tell us and now. 

*Soraya looks at Jarrett and smiles. She then turns to the crowd. She yells to the crowd. *

Soraya: So do you all want to know what I have been doing too?

*The crowd goes wild screaming back yes at her. *

Soraya: Really?

*They start screaming yes back at her over and over. Callis walks up behind her and goes to grab her arm but Scott who was watching grabs his hand first. *

Scott: I would advise you not to do that.

Callis: Yeah Hall and just who the hell is going to stop me? You?

*Soraya turns around and sees what is happening. *

Scott: Yo Chico not me but the Chica here will do that herself. And something tell me that after watching what she did to Russo you might not want to mess with her.

*Everyone glances over at Russo who is standing in the corner away from Soraya. Scott, Watts and Soraya all laugh. Russo looks down not looking any of them in the eye. *

Callis: She is just a girl.

Soraya: No Don Callis I am not just a girl. See I am also a Woman Wrestler. So try me and see if I can't kick your ass too.

*Jarrett puts a hand on Callis arm stopping him from doing anything. Scott smiles at Soraya and takes a step back to watch. The others all turn to Soraya. *

Jarrett: So just fucking tell us what the hell you did?

Soraya: Say please.

*Jarrett eyes turn dark with hatred. But he smiles his Jeff Jarrett winning smile on for her and the crowd. *

Jarrett: Please Soraya tell us what it is that is happening?

*Soraya smiles back at him and Watts laughs. *

Soraya: All right being you said it so nicely Jeff and being I really do want to tell you any way I will. Plus the crowd really wants to know too.

Callis: So quit the shit and just fucking tell us already. 

Soraya: All right Jeff, Don, Vince and the fans as well as all the boys in the back who I am sure is watching. As my first official act as the Director of Wrestling there is going to be the addition of 11 new wrestlers added to the NWA-TNA roster starting tonight.

Jarrett: Big Shit. Watts already told us that.

*Soraya looks over at Watts and smiles. *

Soraya: Yes Jeff I already know that, as I am the one who told him to tell you.

*This causes everyone to look at Erik who is grinning. *

Soraya: What he didn't tell you is that there is something special about these Wrestlers.

Jarrett: Really and just what the hell would that be?

Soraya: Well Jeff why don't you hold your horses for a second and then you can see for yourself. Because I will introduce you to them if you would like. Being that they are all here right in you're audience for tonight showing. Heavy D. would you be so kind as to open the gate in front of me?

* They all look down to where the head of the Black Shirt Security is standing with a few of his guys. No one had even noticed that they had come out. The wrestlers in the back were all watching Soraya on the monitors. The all of a sudden decide to come out hang our on the ramp. Heavy D. and Chris open up the gate. *

Soraya: Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you all the new Wrestlers of the NWA-TNA. :

****

First up is:

Jaizen Clarke who comes to us from Miami, Florida. (Jaizen comes out and down to the ring getting in. She shakes hands with Soraya and then turns and blows kisses at Callis and Jarrett. She then walks over and stands by the ropes. She has emerald green eyes and long curly blond hair. She has on a short black skirts with a green tube top and stilettos. )

*Brian Lawler who was standing on the ramp lets out a whistle causing her to look his way she smiles at him. The crowd that notices goes wild. *

Next up is:

Gabriel who comes to us from Angel Fire, New Mexico. (Gabriel comes out and down to the ring getting in. She grins at Soraya and then flips off Jarrett. She then walks over to stand next to Jaizen. She has pale blue/gray eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair with blue stripes in it. She is wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a dark blue tank top with a pair of sneakers.)

* *When she flips off Jarrett Julio Dinero of the Gathering starts cheering. This causes her to watch him with interest. She watches he openly while he does the same to her. Even though CM Punk is teasing him till Raven tells him to cool it. * 

Now up is: 

Mystic who comes to us from Brooklyn New York. (Mystic comes bouncing out and down to the ring after shaking Heavy D. and Chris hand she gets into the ring. She shakes hands with Soraya and all the men before joining the other women. She glares at Gabriel. She has hazel eyes and mid-back length light brown hair. She has on a causal baby blue dress and heels. )

* She looks out over the crowd of male wrestlers and right into the eyes of AJ Styles. They smile at each other.*  


****

Now up is:

Anna Marie who comes to us from Clemmons, North Carolina. (Anna comes out and down to the ring shaking hands with everyone and then standing with the other girls. She has bright hazel/blue eyes with just pass her shoulder blond hair with red and black highlights in it. She has on a red shirt that say's "The Princess" and a purple skirt with a tall pair of men's black boots.)

*Wildcat Chris Harris can not take his eyes off of her. She feels him watching her and turns to watch him back. * 

Now we have:

Starr who comes to us from Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. (Starr comes out and down to the ring she hugs Soraya and then shaking hands with the men. She the goes over to stand with the other girls. She has green eyes with just pass her shoulder black hair with blue and purple streaks in it. She has on black baggy cargo pants with a blue tank top and a pair of Van shoes.)

*Michael Shane who was standing in the back of the crowd moves up so that he can get a better look at her. She smiles down at him sweetly which he returns. *

Next up is:

Rusty Briar who comes to us from Westchester, New York. (Rusty running down to the ring a gets in. She and Soraya just glance at each other and then she just walks over to where the other girls are. She has Chocolate brown eyes with waist length brown hair. She has on a pair of tight blue jeans and a purple top that laces up on the front and sides and a pair of purple ankle boots.)

* Cowboy James Storm mouth drops open as he is watching her. This causes Wildcat to laugh and Cowboy to blush. Rusty watches all of this with interest. *

*Finally Jeff can't take it any more and steps forward. *

Jarrett: What the hell did you do Soraya hire a whole bunch of Valet?

Soraya: Oh No Mr. Jeff Jarrett I will guarantee that every one of them is a wrestler. See these here are the brand new Women of Wrestling at NWA-TNA. The board is tried of getting complaints about the way that women are treated here. So they have hired me to hire these ladies and too see that they are given a fair shot at wrestling. They will have their own matches and may also tie in with any of the men teams that they want if both parties agree it on.

* This causes a lot of shouts of oh hell yes from the men wrestlers. Scott who is still standing in the corner of the ring yells out to Soraya. *

Scott: Does that mean you too?

* She looks at him coolly. *

Soraya: Yes that means me also.

*This causes Scott to laugh and Jarrett to curse under his breath. She turns back to him. *

Soraya: Now if I could finish I still have a few more Women to introduce.

****

Next up is:

Phoenix who comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (Phoenix comes out and down to the ring getting in. She shakes hands with Soraya and then the men in the ring. She then walks over and stands against ropes by the other women. She has bright sky blue eyes and mid-back yellow hair with red and orange streaks in it. She has on a baby blue mid-riff shirt and black mini skirts with black heels. )

*Sting who was not really paying attention all of a sudden stops talking and turns around as if some one is pulling him to look at Phoenix who feels the same pull. He looks deep into her eyes and sees sadness behind the smile on her face. He smiles and she smiles back at him. *

****

Now next up is:

Dark Angel who comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (Angel comes out and down to the ring getting in. She is bouncing around and is basically pissing them all off. She then spits on Callis before waling over to the girls she stands next to Gabriel who shakes her hand. She has bright blue eyes and hair that goes to her lower back, which is normal blond but is purple right now. She has on a long black skirt with zippers and pins all over it with a black shirt with a Skull and cross bones in blood red and a pair of red Converse high tops with black laces. )

*CM Punk starts bouncing around after she spit on Callis and has a goof grin on his face. Julio is teasing him and he doesn't even hear him. Raven point to the purple hair on his head and Julio laughs because it is the same shade as CM's. Angel notices the young man with the purple hair bouncing around and laughs. She can't help but to smile when he smiles at her. *

* Soraya smile over at Erik who smiles back because he already knows what she is up too. He just hopes that it doesn't open a whole can of worms but hell even if it does it will be good for the show. *

Soraya: All right now for the last two I am going to do this a little different because they aren't here in the seats. Heavy D if you would go get yours and Chris you too please.

*Both men head out of doors on different sides of the Asylum. All of a sudden every Black Shirt Security is out at the ring. Everyone in the crowd and the along with the wrestlers are wondering what is up. Both Heavy D. and Chris both stick their heads back in and nod yes to Soraya. She grins and then puts the Mic back up to her mouth. 

Soraya: All right everyone.

****

These next two come to us from Hellven, New Mexico. 

*Soraya nods all right to the men. Chris enters holding the arm of a young woman as does Heavy D. The woman with Chris is dressed from head to toe in black vinyl goth look. She is wearing a black and purple lace and vinyl dress and high black boots. She is also wearing a black vinyl trench coat. The woman with Heavy D. is dressed from head to toe in black leather a bikers look. She is wearing a short black and red leather dress with high black leather boots. She is also wearing full-length black leather duster. Both women try to get free to get at the other one. The fans love it completely along with the other wrestlers. Finally Heavy D. and Chris get them under control. *

Soraya: Ladies if either one of you touch the other then I will suspend you before you even have your first match. Yes ladies and gentleman they are twins. 

*This sets the fans off yelling for one or the other of the girls. *

They are:

Brimanna and Satanna Stone. Or as known in the ring as Brim and Satan Stone. The one with Chris is Brim and the one with Heavy D. is Satan. (Both women have the same stormy gray eyes and resemble each other in build but that is where their likeness stops. Brim who is the one dressed in Goth has knee length midnight black hair. Satan who is the one dressed as a biker has knee length white blond hair. Both women are lead to the ring and to different sides. They both enter the ring. The other girls all take a step back. There is a line of security between Brim and Satan.)

*Jarrett is watching the sisters but mostly Satan with interest. He isn't the only one who is watching the sisters closely except that Brim has caught Raven's attention. Raven has moved up to ring side with the Gathering and a lot of the other wrestlers. Everyone can feel the tension in the room. Finally both sisters grin. *

Satan: So Soraya you did not tell me that the murdering bitch is here too.

Brim: Aww what the matter Satan is that all you can come up with. And you forget sister dearest I was cleared of that murder. Now Shit you sleazy ho I can do much better then that you money hungry slut. Soraya I want my first NWA-TNA match to be against my bitch of a sister.

Satan: Oh yes please Soraya let it be against her but why don't we make it something fun. Hell something Hardcore. In less you are to afraid that I might bust you open and then no one will want you. I mean after all even the creep that you killed want me and not you. 

* Raven notices a slight flinch in Brim. *

Brim: Oh damn bitch you do know that I am going to take revenge out for that comment out in blood?

Satan: You can try.

Brim: So how about it Soraya?

Satan: Yeah Soraya like my sister says how about it?

Soraya: Why don't we get you all settled in before we set any matches. Maybe even try you out in a tag team match first.

* Satan gets a grin on her face. Soraya is almost afraid of what is to come. She knew that hiring the both of the Stone twins could be great for rating but also some trouble because they were hard to control and hated each other. *

Satan: All right how about a good old fashion hardcore tag team match. But I get to pick Brims partner. In less you are afraid to Brim?

Brim: Of you hell no. But then sister I get to pick your partner?

Satan: That fine with me because if you pick someone I can't work with I will just take him or her out too. Soraya?

*Jeff Jarrett steps forward looking heatedly at Satan. *

Jarrett: Hell honey I'm Jeff Jarrett one of the owners of this company and my man Callis can set that match for you can't you Don? See Soraya's not the only one that can set matches here at the NWA-TNA.

*Callis steps forward. Soraya frowns and glances at Watts who just shrugs his shoulders. They both know that there is nothing they can do about it. *

Callis: Yeah Jeff I can set that for these ladies we will do it next PPV, which will be Wednesday. 

Jarrett: How is that?

*Satan walks over to Jarrett and pulls him down for a hot kissing. After a moment she breaks the kiss. *

Satan: That should answer your question Mr. Jarrett. 

*She then turns to Brim. *

Satan: So little sister, are we on?

Brim: You better believe it. Oh and being you have taken such an interest in blonde there you can have him as your partner.

*Satan looks him up and down licking her lips. The crowd is going wild. *

Satan: Is that all right with you honeys would you help little old me kick my sister's ass?

Jarrett: Sure why not.

Satan: Well than thank you little sister. And now to find you a partner baby sister? Um...

* Satan looks around the room and then turns and whispers something into Jarrett who laughs and whispers back. She then turns back to her sister. *

Satan: All right little sister I chose the guy who is watching you so closely that I bet he doesn't even knows that I am talking about him. Jeff here say's his name is RAVEN.

* Raven hears his name and pulls his self away from looking at Brim. Julio and Punk both clap him on the shoulders. Brim turns around and looks down at him.

Brim: Raven?

Raven: Yeah that would be me. 

Brim: What do you say?

* Raven comes up and into the ring to stand next to Brim. He smiles over at her and reaches a hand out for her to shake. *

Raven: I say why the hell not I would love to kick Jarrett's ass. Jarrett I told you that your ass would be mine on day soon and now thanks to the ladies that is going to come true.

Jarrett: Yeah Raven well we will just have to wait till next week to see just who gets their asses kicked. 

Satan: Oh and Raven I would watch it because see anyone who sides with my sister are labile to get burnt. Or at the very least getting his ass kicked.

Raven: You know what something tells me that I would sooner take my chances with her then you.

Brim: Well big sister I guess I owe you a thank you too. And one to you too Raven. 

*Brim leans over because she can't help her self and gently kisses Raven on the lips. Raven takes her in his arms and kisses her back. The crowd of fans totally loves it along with a number of the wrestlers. Especially loving it is the members of the Gathering. This pisses off Jarrett who grabs Satan and kisses her hotly. The crowd is going wild. Watts grabs Soraya and gives her a hug. *

Watts: Well girl looks like it is going to get real interesting in here.

Soraya: Well that is what the Board wanted so I just aim to please. So now why don't you end this show and we can all get out of here. That is if we can get those four apart without using a fire hose.

*Watts laughs and takes the Mic for Soraya. *

Watts: Ladies and Gentlemen that is it for tonight show and as you hear right here next week the Stone Twins in their first NWA-TNA hardcore tag team match so you all come on back. Oh and Wrestlers Soraya will be posting the new wrestlers bio's on the bio board in the back so check them out in case you want one of them to wrestle with you as a partner. Everyone there is a meeting at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. So everyone be there and good night.

*Security starts to clear the house seats and the ring. Raven grabs Brims hand and helps her slide under the bottom rope. Heavy D. motions for Chris to follow them. Raven leads her away from her sister and back to his lair. He wants to get to know this girl more then he ever has want to get to know anyone. Everyone starts milling around and talking to the person that caught his or her interest. Soraya and Watts go to the back to post up all the girls' information up on the Wrestling board in back. Scott Hall follows them back and as soon as Soraya walks away he starts looking at here information. Jarrett takes Satan out of the ring and heads to his office. Heavy D. tells his men what to do and then follows Satan and Jarrett back to his office. *

****

````Wrestler Bio which are posted on the board in the back of the Asylum````

Name: Jaizen Jeslyn Clarke  
Ring Name: Jaizen Clarke  
Where are you from: Miami, Florida  
Age: 23  
Eye Color: Emerald Green  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Hair Length: Long and Curly  
Favorite Color: Green  
Physical Features: Slim, but still built. Large breasts and a nice ass lol.  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 105 lbs.  
Theme Music: "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard  
Finishing Move: "Amazin' Jaizen" - Jaizen blows her opponent a kiss, pulls   
down her wrestling bottoms to show off her thong and then hits them with a   
vicious DDT  
_________________________________________________________________  
Name: Ellie (Eleanor) McCoy  
Ring Name: Gabriel   
Where are you from: Angel Fire, New Mexico  
Age: 22  
Eye Color: pale blue/gray  
Hair Color: dark brown, has blue streaks in it  
Hair Length: a few inches past shoulder length  
Favorite Color: dark blue, black, anything dark really  
Physical Features: she's got quite a few scars on her from being beaten by her uncle  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 130  
Tattoos: a Celtic cross stemming from the back of her neck to her upper back  
Piercing: tongue  
Theme Music: Power Struggle by Sunna  
Finishing Move: Fallen (which is simply her version of the shooting star press)  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Tyler Dumas  
Ring Name: Mystic  
Where are you from: Brooklyn, NY  
Age: 19  
Eye Color: hazel  
Hair Color: Light brown  
Hair Length: long enough to put in in a good ponytail  
Favorite Color: Baby Blue  
Physical Features: Long legs, tall,   
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Theme Music: "Bring me to life" By evanescence  
Finishing Move: Okay she calls it the Ty-Factor, it's X-Pac's move X-Factor   
Love Interest: Thanks for helping me pick AJ Styles  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Jamie Marie Jones  
Ring Name: Anna Marie  
Where are you from: Clemmons, North Carolina  
Age: 19  
Eye Color: Bright hazel blue and sometimes with change to a green color.  
Hair Color: Bright blond hair with red and black highlights.  
Hair Length: It goes about three inches pass her shoulder.  
Favorite Color: Black, red, any colors of blue  
Physical Features: She has a well tone body, and curvy. She has very toned and mid length legs, and tries to keep her body in good shape.  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 118  
Tattoos: She has a goth fairy on the middle of her back.  
Piercing: she tongue is pierced.  
Theme Music: 'Show me Love' tAtU  
Finishing Move: Anna Bomb(Lita Bomb)  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Jessica Starr  
Ring Name: Starr  
Where are you from: Kitchener, Ontario, Canada  
Age: 19  
Eye Color: green  
Hair Color: black with blue and purple streaks  
Hair Length: mid-length (few inches below the shoulders)  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Physical Features: she's really toned, tanned, fairly curvy but doesn't use it to her advantage, clear complexion  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 127 lbs  
Tattoos: metallic purple butterfly on her lower back, red maple leaf on the back of her left shoulder  
Piercing: each ear pierced 3 times, industrial in left ear, vertical labret and her belly button  
Theme Music: Raise Up by Saliva  
Finishing Move: Hurricarana  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Rusty Briar  
Ring Name: Rusty Briar  
Where are you from: Westchester, New York  
Age: 23  
Eye Color: Chocolate brown. They can really tell you what she's thinking.  
Hair Color: Brown.  
Hair Length: It's really long, and goes down to her waist in soft waves. She takes really good care of it, and it's always soft and shiny. Her boyfriend loves to play with it. ;)  
Clothes Style Out of Ring: Rusty likes to look good, and show some skin, but still leave things up to the imagination. She favors tight jeans and cute, colorful tops that usually lace up.   
Favorite Color: Purple  
Physical Features: Rusty's breasts are a little bigger than normal. She has fair, creamy skin.  
Height: 5'5'  
Weight: 125  
Tattoos: A wolf's head on the back of her spine, and a black butterfly in the middle of her back. But only her boyfriend knows where it is.   
Piercing: Navel and tongue.  
Theme Music: 'It's On' by KoRn  
Finishing Move: Standing Moonsault  
Love Interest: James Storm  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Zaryn Tayte  
Ring Name: Phoenix  
Where are you from: Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Age: 18  
Eye Color: Bright sky blue  
Hair Color: Normally a dusty blonde color but she colors it yellow with red and orange streaks when she is in the ring.  
Hair Length: Mid back. She wears it in a ponytail most of the time, can't really be bothered with anything else.  
Favorite Color: Baby blue  
Physical Features: scar on her left ankle from falling off her bike when she was younger.   
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 135 lbs.  
Tattoos: none  
Piercing: Right eyebrow pierced.  
Theme Music: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park  
Finishing Move: Frog Splash  
Love Interest: STING!!  
________________________________________________________________________  
Name: Soraya Becks  
Ring Name: Soraya  
Where are you from: Raised in New York, parents are from Russia  
Age: 23  
Eye Color: dark brown  
Hair Color: dark brown  
Hair Length: long till mid back, cut in layers  
Favorite Color: purple  
Physical Features: well toned, but not too much. her legs are her best asset. she is very flexible, thus a cruiserweight.  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 125  
Tattoos: barbwire on her lower back  
Piercing: 3 in one ear, 4 in the other  
Theme Music: Alive by POD  
Finishing Move: a spinning Lita carana. (Like Chavo does it, spins a couple of times first)  
________________________________________________________________________

Name: Angel Darken 

Ring Name: Dark Angel

Where are you from: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Age: 22 years old

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color: Blonde But Sometimes Different Colors

Hair Length: Lower Back

Favorite Color: Black

Physical Features: Well Toned

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 127

Tattoos: Snake Wrapped Around Stomach

Piercing: Each Ear Twice, lip 

Theme Music: Headstrong 

Finishing Move: Split legged Moonsault

________________________________________________________________________

Name: Brimanna Stone 

Ring Name: Brim Stone

Where are you from: Hellven, New Mexico

Age: 26 yrs. old

Eye Color: Deep storm Gray

Hair Color: Midnight Black 

Hair Length: Down to her knees 

Favorite Color: Black and Royal Purple

Physical Features: well built chest and arms with well toned body

Height: 5"4

Weight: 122 lbs.

Tattoos: Black Pentagram on stomach around belly button and a black bird with its wings spread open and flying over the fires of Hell on back. A dagger and a cross leaning against a blood red heart all of which are wrapped with barbwire and a vine of black bleeding roses on right arm near shoulder.

Piercing: tongue, belly button right eyebrow and ears multiply times

Theme Music: The Fragile by Nine Inch Nails

Finishing Move: The Brim Stone which is a tombstone but they face out instead of into the leg so that she then just rolls them up in half for the pin.

________________________________________________________________________

Name: Satanna Stone

Ring Name: Satan's Stone

Where are you from: Hellven, New Mexico

Age: 26 yrs. old

Eye Color: Deep Stormy Gray 

Hair Color: Bleached White Blond

Hair Length: Down to her knees 

Favorite Color: Red and Black

Physical Features: Well built 

Height: 5"5

Weight: 120 lbs.

Tattoos: Black Pentagram on stomach around belly button and a black bird burning in the fires of Hell with a face of a smiling demon above it on back. A bloody dagger leaning on a dead heart wrapped with barbwire and a vine of blood red roses with a cross laying broken under it on the left arm near the shoulder

Piercing: belly button left eyebrow tongue and ears multiply times

Theme Music: Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Finishing Move: Satan's Ride which is where she brings her opponent up onto her shoulders facing forward and then throws herself and them backwards landing on their back where she then just grabs a leg for the pin. 

Author Notes: Sorry if it is too long it just had to be written this way. So please read and review. Let me know what you think. Oh and a one time offer if anyone wants a chapter of there very own when they meet their LI which will be posted as one shots in a spin off called My Meeting or something as dumb let me no. But let me k**now which girl you are by emailing me to Ravensgurl41@aol.com. **

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com


End file.
